The invention relates to a method for operating, in particular for maintaining, an internal combustion engine having an engine and having a hardware structure comprising an engine control unit, a maintenance unit and an electronic engine identification module and having an engine control program, in particular having firmware and a functional engine application. The invention also relates to such an internal combustion engine a maintenance system for such an internal combustion engine. The invention also relates to a self-executable computer program product which can be executed under the engine control program. The invention also relates to a non-volatile storage medium having the computer program product which can be self-executed in conjunction with a hardware component of the maintenance system.
Correct functioning, in accordance with current specifications, of an internal combustion engine which is mentioned at the beginning is dependent to a considerable degree on faultless sequencing of a strictly updated open-loop and closed-loop control process of the internal combustion engine, which sequencing takes into account the operating states of the internal combustion engine. Open-loop and closed-loop control of the internal combustion engine is usually performed in its essential functions centrally by the engine control unit, also referred to as ECU or ADEC. The engine control unit can comprise a number of modules which are connected thereto such as, for example, a transmission control module or a turbo charger control module; modules for controlling exhaust gas post-treatment or similar control modules for a periphery of the engine of an internal combustion engine can also be provided; this can also include control modules which are provided for making an engine-generator coupling efficient.
The precondition for a control structure which functions in a way which is configured to the engine is a hardware structure which operates an engine control program for the engine which is configured for the operating state and state of ageing. For this reason, on the one hand it is necessary to prevent that a modified or even incorrect engine control program or associated software modules are unintentionally or incorrectly transferred to the hardware structure. On the other hand, it has additionally proven necessary also to maintain the engine control program regularly. This can comprise, for example, updating characteristic curves or adapting control programs with respect to an operating state or a state of ageing of an internal combustion engine or even interrogating current operating data or a history of operating data or data of an operating point. This relates, in particular, to internal combustion engines which are configured, in particular, for endurance such as large diesel engines for heavy utility vehicles, ship's drives or stand-alone power packs for recovering energy within the scope of an engine-generator connection.
It has become apparent that in order to detect an operating state or state of ageing of an internal combustion engine considerable specialist knowledge may be necessary in order to perform optimum definition for an engine control program or an update or the like for the engine control program or the associated modules and characteristic curves within the scope of what is appropriate and possible. Generally, it is usually necessary for specialist personnel to perform an exchange, in particular upload or download, of updated or significant engine data—i.e. all the data relating to an engine comprising also engine control programs and, in particular, the abovementioned data since faults are to be avoided in all cases, for example in the case of engine identification or software identification.
DE 103 52 033 A1 discloses a master-slave arrangement in which the interaction of the electronic components of a hardware structure is optimized in that the electronic engine control unit interrogates as a “master” the respective component, that is to say the “slave” with respect to its characteristic data which are relevant for operation. In this context, the characteristic data of the component are read out from the permanent memory of the component in the initialization phase and are transmitted to the electronic engine control unit. If necessary, the control parameters of the electronic engine control unit are then adapted. Safety measures to prevent an external intervention are not presented.
EP 1 826 386 A1 describes a master-slave arrangement for a diesel engine with a common rail system. In this arrangement, the electronic engine control unit corresponds to the “master”. Inter alia, engine specifics are stored in a read only memory in the “slave”. Engine specifics are the deviations of an engine from a standard engine, for example the injector-specific properties. In addition, identification data are stored in the read only memory of the “slave”.
Protective measures against an external intervention are not presented.
In both cases of the abovementioned prior art, to a certain extent considerable expenditure has to be made in order, for example, to be able to perform reprogramming of an engine control unit or the like for operation or within the scope of maintenance.
It is desirable to improve operation, in particular maintenance, of an internal combustion engine, in particular in terms of an update of an engine control program or modules or characteristic curves associated therewith or to update engine specifics such as engine characteristic data or characteristic data of peripheral units which are connected to the engine.